Forgiven
by SasuukeAkzakura
Summary: 'I Will NEVER Forgive you...' After Her Mother's Death, Akira was left in a Cold world of Nothing. Untill She meets Yuki, Who is like her mother in One Importent way... OC


_Ello! 8D XD Sorry, Sorry for the VERY long delay on fanfiction D8 School drained ANY ideas out of my head for the SasuKato drabbles, and I don't know if Im gonna continue the Twilight one ;u; But I'll try to! D *Power face* XD Anyway, I have an obsession with Furuba right nao. (Fruits Basket for the slow ones –u- *Shot for saying that when she didn't know about the nickname herself for a while* XD) And I made a Character and she is Paired with Haru, and Yuki is her close friend, Which is why this is about her and Yuki :3 Enjoy! 8D_

_

* * *

_

Forgiven

* * *

Akira was only 1 when her mother passed away, but she remembered that day clearly. It was raining outside. The maids who faces she vaguely recognized at the time were weeping, all mourning the passing of the Rat, Top of the Zodiac. Akira, herself, was the horse. The brown haired girl sat beside her dying mother, clad in nothing but a simple Woman's Kimono. Her yellow eye watched as her mother gave her a weak smile, reaching up to her to cup her cheek, her breath faint.

"My dear Akira-Chan…" She started. "Do not be sad, my little one, for I am not leaving you. I will always be beside you, I will always be with you. When you get scared or lonely, just remember—Im Always here…"

Yuna's Purple eyes began to glaze and her caress grew weak.

"Always…"

Her voice was a whisper, as her arm fell to her side and her eyes shut close, never to open again. The crying intensified, and her face was covered. Akira stared. She didn't understand… Was she gone forever? She would Never see Her mother again? Not being able to hug her, Hold her hand, Laugh with her…? She felt tears fill her eyes lightly, as she looked at the still woman.

"M…Mama…"

Suddently a man Spoke, His finger pinting at the small child in accusion.

"You monster… You did this!"

Akira jerked her head to the man, Her innocent eyes wide with confusion.

"Papa..?"

Hiroki's face was twisted in face, a total contast from the man who always smiled to her, who always had fun with her… And now…

"You killed her! Why? Why did you have to be cused too? Why couldn't you be normal? That would of saved Yuna! She died because YOU stressed her out! You little monster!"

The maids made no move to defend the small child. Akira stared in shock. She didn't quite understand what he was saying… But they sounded so mean… So mean and nasty… What did he mean? Was… SHE the one who made Mama go away…? She felt her bottom lip quiver as the tears fell harder.

"P… Pap—"

The Man turned on his heel and rushed out, slamming the sliding door closed. The Maids whispered to themselves about the outburst, And the little brown- haired horse, looked back to her mother's cold body.

'_I will always be with you…'_

'_You little monster!'_

"Why did Mama leave Akira…?" The girl whispered to herself. "Was I bad…? Naughty…? What did I do…?"

She felt betrayed, and alone. Her father now hated her, and her mother couldn't protect her. She was lying… She wasn't here anymore… She was a liar…

'I wont forgive you…' She thought to herself, as the tears fell silently.

* * *

'_I wont forgive you…'_

_

* * *

_

It was Too fast. Way too fast. Akira was still 1 when she heard the commotion. The new Rat had been born. His name Yuki. Akira couldn't believe it. Alreadly…? It hadn't even been a year sicne her mother died, and now she was being replaced? Akira kept her head low as she walked past the room that the maids were crowed it, Talking with delight— _Had they forgotten her? _– about the birth. Akira looked it lightly, her eyes disinterested. She saw the mother, and couldn't held but feel as if her aura was cold. She seemed curel. She thought she looked fimialr until she remembered that it was Aya-Nii's Mother. Akira stood there, Not noticed, watching them crowd around the baby, before turning and walking away. Her mother has been replaced. It was almost like she was never there….

* * *

'_I WONT forgive you…'_

_

* * *

_

The next few years were the borderline of hell. Everyday, Hiroki would yell at her, for the littest mistakes. He would accuse her constantly, Day after day, until the accusion almost seemed true. Akira's sickness acted up more and more from the constant despair, and she was placed in the hospital more than a few times. She didn't want this anymore… She wanted out… She wanted…

… To be with her mother again…

Akira knew that she couldn't do anything about it though. She just quietly indured the verbal abuse, telling herself that compared to the other Zodiac members, She was lucky. Momiji… The Boy possessed by the rabbit… His mother rejected him completely. She heard the stories, heard how his mother was hysticaral, and sometimes even heard it herself. Kyo, the Cat boy, he had it even worse, But she cold sort of relate to his situation. His father accused him of his mother's Suicide. Such a sad thing… To be cursed and unaccepted… She hoped that the father she once had would come back. That one day he would smile kindly and take her out to have fun. That he would say he loved her, and ruffle her hair.

But…

It was a fool's dream….

* * *

'_I could NEVER forgive you…'_

_

* * *

_

She was about 6 when she was finally given away. She remembered being dressed in a fancy kimono, and Hiroki leading her by the hand. She was confusion… He hadn't attacked her verbally today… in fact, he was rather emotionless, and it worried her. She watched as he chatted with the old maid, Listening to their conversation, to try and figure out what was going to happen.

"I'm sure that Akito-san would be delighted to have another playmate. Yuna-san was the pervious Rat, so I'm sure that that privilege would make this possible."

"Yes, thank you very much. You don't know how happy this makes me."

The horse tilted her head lightly. Akito-san? She hadn't exactly met him face to face, But she caught a glimpse of him at New Years. She was led to the end of the hallway and stopped at a paper sliding door. Hiroki opened it lightly, showing the person behind it.

"Akito-san… Here she is…"

Akira felt a strong surge ripple through her body. She shook lightly, The bond making her drawn the beautiful Black haired boy in front of him… Making her want to be by his side… But she felt something else. That he was Dangerous… Akira turned quickly to her father would had turned his back and begun to walk away.

'Papa! No! Don't leave me here! I'll be better! I'll be better, I promise! Take me with you! Please! Don't Leave me!'

Her inner pleads screamed out at him as he clutched onto his sleeve tightly with a tiny hand. Her eyes were quivering with tears, as she tightens her grip. She didn't want to be left here. She wanted to go home. Home! Not here! Hiroki look back at her, His cold eyes piercing into her own Yellow/Sliver eyes. Then…

_He shoved her away…_

He jerked his arm free from her hold, making the girl tumble a little. She watched his retreating back, eyes overflowing with tears.

She was abandoned…

* * *

'_I won't ever forgive you… But…'_

_

* * *

_

Now this… THIS was hell. Akito WAS dangerous, like she had thought. Whippings, Beatings, Curel words… So much pain… Akira grew more and more sick constantly, until the nurses at the hospital were practicly treating her like their extended daughter. Akira hated this. She hated her father. She hated her life. But more than anything… the hate she had always had for herself grew more and more with each passing day. Her classmates teased her for her eyes, until she hid almost every recess in the woods to excape the curel girls. Akira developed a habit of curling into an emptey hallway to emptey out the held back tears, holding herself. She was so alone… She was in so much pain… And her mother wasn't here…

'_You're a liar…'_

One day, Akira sat out of the pourch, her knees held to her chest and she looked out at the scenry. Alone… Like she had always been. Why…? Why cant I have loving parents…? Like Kagura-neechan…? Why was she such a freak…? Her eyes shut tightly as she fought the wave of tears. Then…

"Akira-OneeChan…?"

Akira's eyes flew open as she looked back quickly. There was The Rat, Yuki. She had never gotten a close look before… She couldn't help but think that it wasn't because she was afraid that he would look like Yuna. But the only matching features were his purple eyes… He had such beautiful silver hair also, and he was looking at her with such a… _lonely_ expression. She had never spoke to Yuki before, Despite both of them being Akito's playmates. Never..

"Akira-OneeChan…?"

His voice was worried now, Wondering what she was thinking of him. She found her voice, looking to him lightly.

"Y… Yes..? What is it, Yuki-Chan…?" She repiled, turning her body to him fully, tilting her head lightly, her long brown hair blowing with the wind.

Yuki fidted lightly, biting his lower lip as his pale skin, flustered lightly.

"I… I was wondering… W.. Would you… want to play with me…?" He asked, his voice almost inaublable near the end of the sentence.

Akira's eyes widened. Play…? No one has ever directed that statement at her. She felt her cheeks flush lightly, her eyes wide lightly. Someone… was reaching out to her… She felt an emotion that had been buried deep inside her… Happiness… She was so happy… Someone wanted to be with her… Tears filled her eyes slightly, causing Yuki to flinch with concern.

"Onee-chan? Whats wrong? Im sorry if I said something wrong!"

"No… Its not that, Yuki-chan, I… Of course I'll play with you!" She cried, a bright smile decorating her face as she jumped up. As she grabbed her hand she felt a part of her let go of her old emotions. She wasn't alone… Not anymore…

'_I will always be beside you, I will always be with you. When you get scared or lonely, just remember—Im Always here…'_

_

* * *

_

'… _But Mom… Now… now I can finally forgive you… Because now I have you here…through him…'_

_

* * *

_

'_**Can We Pretend That Airplanes In The Night Sky are like Shooting Stars?**_

_**I Could Really Use a Wish Right now…'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Im Proud of this Shit! D *Victory pose* XD Lol I wasn't expecting it to be THIS long though ouo When I originally thought of it, I only thought of having Yuna's death and then right to her meeting Yuki, But I love how it came out *U* *Feels accomplished* XD I guess now you know some of KiKi-Chan's Past! 8D Well... At least before she got her hair hacked off -u- *NodNod* Review please! 8D_


End file.
